This two-day symposium will feature l4 lectures focusing on 4 main themes covering basic and clinical science and new technology. In addition, over 120 poster presentations will be available for viewing over the two day period. The specific aims of the 12th Annual Neurotrauma Symposium are to: 1. provide the most current information on neurotrauma research to both basic scientists and clinicians investigating and/or treating traumatic and ischemic injuries of the nervous system; 2. encourage the interest of students, residents, and post-doctoral fellows in neurotrauma research; 3. encourage established neuroscientists from other fields to become involved in neurotrauma research. Thus, through formal lectures, poster sessions, and informal discussions between individuals, the overall objective of this symposium is to promote and support communication among basic and clinical scientists concerned with the study and treatment of injuries to the brain, spinal cord, and peripheral nerves.